1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device (LCD) and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an LCD capable of improving an aperture ratio and of simplifying processes, and a manufacturing method of the LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demands on various types of display devices have recently been significantly increased with fast development of the information society, studies on display devices such as liquid crystal display device (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), field emission display device (FED), electrophoretic display device (EPD) and organic light emitting display device (OLED) have been actively conducted.